Beneath the Waves
by WillowAvenue
Summary: Back of the class boy, Tobias Eaton hides beneath the waves of silence, only speaking when spoken to. He finds himself torn between his secrets and dark past and their newfound relationship. Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns all characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first chapter hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

I ran my hands through my hair with a prolonged sigh as Chris drabbled on about her boyfriend's, Will, party this Friday. I droned out about three words into the conversation. Lifting the coffee to my lips, I nodded in agreement, feigning interest in whatever outfit she was going to wear.

"Ugh, you're not even listening to me, are you, Tris?" she grumbled.

"Sorry, yeah, I was listening. Party. At Will's. Friday night," I told her, making it seem as though I had been focused on our previous conversation.

"So, you up for it?" Chris asked me, a smile playing on her lips.

"You know I don't like going to parties." It was true. I tended to avoid them all together. I was not so keen on the idea of drinking, strangers and loud music all in one night. The last party I went to was Uriah's 17th. Chris forced me to go. As soon as we arrived, Chris went off mingling with other people and I spent most of the night stranded in the corner of the room, too timid to socialise with anyone else. I'm not as confident as my best friend.

"Oh, come on, Tris. It's Will's 18th," she tried to persuade me.

"I'll think about it," I lied.

Chris clapped her hands together then started a whole new conversation on how we would have to go shopping for new outfits to attend the party after we had finished our drinks.

Her phone buzzed. Hastily she looked down at the phone. Then she engaged herself in a new conversation, texting someone, which enabled my eyes to wonder the Hideaway.

The tiny coffee shop hidden down one of Chicago's infamous back streets, hidden from a proliferation of unnecessary customers. The Hideaway only contained about eight tables and probably could seat twenty. The room was painted a baby blue with oak beams that met the white ceiling. My eyes caught the pictures that hung from the walls, taking particular interest in the black and white photograph. It was taken fifty years prior of this exact shop. The counter was tucked neatly in an alcove of the room, a beam running up either side. The menu was hand written on a chalkboard on the wall behind the counter though it served more as decoration as we knew the menu and our orders by now.

We found the hideaway about six years ago, well stumbled upon it, looking for shelter from the rain. I spotted Chris in the corner. She openly laughed at my soaked form. At the time, she was sat with Al. He didn't find me looking like a drenched rat amusing and waved me over with a light smile, effectively starting our friendship. From then on we would come most days after school, ordering the same drinks off the menu, sitting in what was now 'our' window seat. A few years ago, Al started hanging out with a different group of friends, but Chris and I continued to come to the Hideaway.

"Hey, Tris," she started, snapping out of my trance, "I'm really sorry. I've got to run. Will, he needs me to help him gather supplies for the party as it's on Friday and it's the only day we can both go shopping."

"Okay, I get it." I nodded in acceptance as she reached for a hug, leaning down to where I was sat. She was then off with a 'text you later' over her shoulder, leaving me, yet again in my own little world. I watched her run out the door; almost knocking into a tall stranger in her haste, half turning to apologise, although she only seemed to get a small nod in response.

I then watched the hooded stranger walk through the door, shaking off the April rain, drying his worn trainers briskly across the doormat before trudging toward the the counter he shook his hood off, running his hand through his hair a few times and looking up puzzledly at the menu, clearly having never been here before. Most likely deciding on his order, the stranger put on a tight lipped smile. His eyes darted around the room before he dug his into his jean pocket pulling out a scrumpled dollar bill and a few silvers. Setting them down, he pressed both hands against the counter and with a sigh dipped his head, stepping back with his arms still outstretched. The barista returned what seemed like seconds later with his drink. Pouring in two sugars, he gave the barista a polite nod before raising the beverage to his lips, pursing his lips together blowing over the surface in attempt to bring the drink down to a more drinkable temperature. Turning away from the counter his eyes skimmed the room before landing on me, only then did I realise the stranger was not in fact a stranger but Tobias Eaton.

Tobias Eaton transferred to my school a few years back. He was just stereo-typical 'back of the class boy.' He never seemed interested in making friends though many tried, he was smart and could easily take on the school's football team. He was gorgeous with his dark hair, his muscular build, the way he walks, it all screams attractive. But it was his eyes they told the stories about in the locker room you were lucky to see them. Most find them intimidating and I wouldn't normally be one to gush, but those oceaness blue eyes, pulling you in was like the kind they talk about in the movies. They hypnotised you, they made you feel dizzy (the good kind). He, Tobias Eaton, in my opinion was the epitome of beauty. He was undeniably and unmistakably beautiful, but not everyone saw it.

His eyes locked on mine, drawing me in. He then broke our connection looking down at the floor before taking another sip of his drink, before giving me a coy smile. He didn't move. He just stood there transfixed on his drink before glancing up at the clock. Any evidence of a smile now gone from his face. He downed his drink wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, throwing away his presumably empty cup, he pulled his hood back up quickly stepping toward the door. He pulled the door open throwing himself outward with one hand still on the handle, he turned back, his eyes locking on mine before he dove back into the rain. I watched him sprint down the street one hand keeping his hood up, still confused as ever by the boy that is Tobias Eaton.

 **A.N. Please read and review, would love to know what you all think! Will update soon let me know if this is something you'd be interested in reading. Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Chapter two is up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - All belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

"Beatrice, is that you?" Mum asked as I closed the front door behind me. I took my raincoat off, my hair slightly damp from the rain. Then slipped my shoes off.

"Yes, Mum, I'm back," I replied, walking to the kitchen to where I knew Mum was preparing tonight's dinner.

My family was quite conventional. Dad works as a member of the council, whereas Mum stays at home. She does most of the chores around the house and spends the majority of her time in the kitchen.

"Looks good," I told her as she devenly dished out the pasta and sauce into four dishes.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, "Can you grab two and put them on the table, please?"

I took the two dishes that were closest to me, the bottom slightly burning my hand. Then walked across the kitchen to where the mahogany table was. I lay the plates on the dining table. Mum followed behind me, carrying the remainder of the dishes. Mum then walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Caleb, Andrew, Dinner's ready!" she called to them.

I could hear Caleb and Dad's feet bounding down the stairs at the announcement of food. Caleb was the first to enter the kitchen, then Dad followed by Mum. We all took our seats at the table. Dad always sat at the head of the table. We then all tucked into our food.

"Has anything particularly interesting happened to anyone today?" Dad asked, trying to start a conversation.

Caleb answered him straight away, talking about some sort of science project his friend Robert and him were working on.

I could see my Dad's eyes light up at the sound of it. Caleb was the 'golden child' to Dad. He was the favourite. He had perfect grades and a perfect attendance record to match them. He had never been given a detention and stayed out of trouble. Caleb attended most of the academic clubs.

Mum, on the other hand, did not have prefer one of us to each other. She both loved and treated us equally.

"That sounds very interesting, son. I hope it all goes well," Dad complemented Caleb, who wore a cocky smirk. "And you, Beatrice?"

I immediately thought of spotting Tobias in the Hideaway. I thought about how our eyes locked for a few seconds. Those sapphire, alluring eyes. I recalled today's event in my head, but was interrupted by Dad's voice.

"Sorry, can you repeat what you just said?" I asked.

"I was just asking if you were alright. You seemed to be on another planet for a second," he stated. "So, did you do anything today?"

"I met Chris at the Hideaway for a drink."

Dad nodded. We then continued eating in awkward silence.

Once we had all finished, I helped Mum clear up the table and load the dishwasher before disappearing to my room.

My room was next to Caleb and adjacent from the bathroom. My room was not the same size as Caleb's; it was smaller, but it contained everything that was necessary. My bed was underneath the window and my night stand by it. On it I had my lamp and various pictures of my friends and family. On the opposite side of my room, I had my wardrobe and my desk with a chair. My walls were painted creme and my carpet was a light grey.

I was about to collapse on my bed when I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out. I checked the caller ID. It was Chris. I accepted the call.

"Hey, hun," she greeted me. "I'm so sorry I had to dash before, but we've got everything ready for the party now. I can't wait for this Friday!"

"Yeah, me neither." I sounded less enthusiastic, more sarcasm dominated my voice. I walked over an slumped onto my bed. I then put my phone on speaker and placed it to one side.

"Come on, Tris. You know it will be fun! Anyway, I'm hoping to hook you up with someone."

"Right, definitely not going then," I half joked. There was only one person I had my eyes on and he would definitely not be at Will's party on Friday night.

"Okay, okay, I won't. I will also try not to do my drunk dancing at this party this time round." Chris and I started laughing as we recalled the memory of a rather drunken Chris dancing wildly around the room at Uriah's party.

"Do you even remember that?" I chuckled.

"No, I don't remember half of the night, you just told me about it," she laughed along with me, "but I promise this party will be different."

"Okay, I will think about going." I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my head against the headboard of the bed. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering if Chris would actually be able to persuade me by the end of the week to go to Will's.

"Yes, hun!" I could feel Chris' smile as she spoke.

"Hey, Tris?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I don't know if you saw, but I nearly ran down a person when I was rushing to meet Will."

"I think the whole of the street saw that, Chris." I smiled.

"Well, I think I bumped into Tobias Eaton!"

I was fully aware of who Chris bumped into. After all, I saw him enter the shop, order a coffee and make eye contact with me. Chris definitely bumped into Tobias Eaton. I was one hundred percent sure.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound surprised.

"I know, I don't think I've ever seen him outside of school. It's weird."

Tobias Eaton's actions were strange, but he was more mysterious than weird. I wanted to figure him out. Know why he acted the way he did. Maybe I could help?

"I don't think I saw him enter the coffee shop," I decided not to tell Chris what I had experienced. Chris was one to talk and it would save any more gossip going on about Tobias.

"He probably carried on walking after I bumped into him."

"Yeah, It was raining so maybe he was in a rush to get home." I started fiddling with my fingers.

I glanced over to the clock. It was getting quite late and I needed to finish off some homework that was due for tomorrow.

"Anyway, Chris, I'm really sorry but I need to go. Need to finish off some homework," I told her.

"Okay, so do I. See you tomorrow, hun. Love you."

"See you. Love you, too." I then hung up the phone and tossed it on the bottom of my bed and finished off the essay that was due for History, before heading off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once I returned from the bathroom, I switched off the main light and slipped underneath the covers. One particular thought crept into my mind before I went to sleep. It was about a beautiful boy with oceaness eyes.

 ****

 **A.N. There's chapter two, hope you enjoyed reading it. Let us know what you think by reviewing. Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer - All belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

Chris' car pulled up into the school car park. She managed to nab a space near the front of the car park. Her small silver ford parked next to Will's black BMW.

"Why does the weekend have to go so quickly," Tori groaned from the back seat.

Tori was one of my closest friends. Chris and I had known her since the beginning of high school. After her first year in high school, Tori found out she was very athletic, and made it on to most of the sports teams. She was especially good at running.

Chris gave Tori and I a lift to and from school every day, which I was eternally grateful for. I did not have my driver's licence, yet. Caleb had also offered to drive me to school, but I declined. I would much rather go with my friends.

We all hopped out of the car. Chris rushed straight to Will, flinging her arms around his neck. Will grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then they both had a quick make out session in the middle of the school car park.

Tori turned to me, then pretended to gag. I laughed at her. Chris heard this. She let go of Will, then turned around to where we were stood watching her.

"Grow up," she scolded us, rolling her eyes. Then went back to her boyfriend.

Tori checked her phone, then nudged me as we both realised that we would be late for homeroom if we didn't hurry up.

"We'll leave you to your kissing session, We're going to be late," Tori told Chris.

Chris waved her hand dismissively. Tori and I then made our way to homeroom. We were in different classrooms, though.

"Bye, have fun." Sarcasm seeped through Tori's voice. She waved to me.

"Don't remind me, I hate Monday's," I sighed, returning her wave.

We then both walked to our separate classrooms.

Once I had entered the classroom, Miss Matthews was already sitting at her desk. She was a teacher that I was not so keen on. She was very strict and only believed her opinion mattered. Also she tried to be too authoritative and at times she was very controlling.

My eyes skimmed the room as I entered, trying to search for an empty seat, but was shocked to see a new face in the class. He sat at the very back of the classroom, in the corner. He was staring intently down at his hands, not making eye contact with anyone, not speaking to anyone. He was alone, which was not unusual for him. It was Tobias and he had been transferred to my homeroom.

Tobias and I shared a few classes together, English, biology and gym, but we never spoke in any class. Then again, he spoke to nobody and nobody spoke to him. I was hoping this would change though. He always seemed so lonely and lost.

I noticed Miss Matthews had stopped working and her attention was now on me. Her permanent grimace now more noticeable.

"Are you going to take a seat Miss Prior, or are you going to stand in the door all day?" she asked me in a rather patronising tone.

"Sorry," I apologised half heartedly, recovering from the shock that Tobias was now in my homeroom.

I spotted an available seat next to my friend, Marlene. I walked over and sat in it. I placed my books and pencil case on the table and my bag by my feet.

"Hey, you alright. You seemed a little surprised when you walked in?" Marlene asked me concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just a Monday morning. Monday's aren't really my thing," I told her.

"Are they anyone's? Don't worry I know exactly how you feel." Marlene nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, have you noticed anything different about the class?"

I knew full well what Marlene was going to say, but I shook my head, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that a gorgeous boy was sitting two rows behind me.

"Well, at the back of the class is Tobias Eaton. He has transferred homerooms."

"Oh, I didn't notice that," I said.

"I'm not surprised. He's just so quitet and he tends to keeps to himself. Maybe he will speak a bit more in this class, but I doubt it."

After homeroom, my classes seemed to go very slowly. Then again, Monday's went extremely slowly for me. I had one more class before lunch, gym. I didn't particularly like gym, but it was not dreadful. After all, Chris and Will had gym class with me, which made it more bearable.

"Right, time for some dodgeball!" Coach Coulter exclaimed. "Split into two teams!"

We all quickly did so. Chris and Will were on my team. I also noticed that Tobias also ended up on my team.

"Oh, no, look who's on the other team," Chris pointed out to me.

I looked over to see Peter. Peter and I were in elementary school together. We had never been the best friends. Peter was not a fan of me and my feelings for him were mutual. Next to Peter stood Molly, a member of his 'gang.'

"Great, I may as well go and sit on the side lines already. They're going to target us straight away," I sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to get them out first, won't we." Christina smiled at me.

"Right, into positions!" Coach Coulter demanded. "You can start at the sound of my whistle."

Coach Coulter blew into his whistle, the noise it emitted echoed all over the gym. As soon as the whistle blew it was chaos. dodge balls were being slung in all directions, I stayed at the back of the court, occasionally dodging the odd ball that flew towards me.

Chris and Will were at the front. It was very obvious from my perspective who they were trying to aim for. Will was amazing at dodgeball he managed to hit a few people within the first couple of minutes. Chris was quite aggressive and competitive when playing sports, which improved her power when she threw the ball, but her accuracy was not as good as Will's. I was very grateful though that I was not on the opposing team. I would have feared for my life.

Molly then slung a ball from her side of the court to ours. Her aim was spot on and the ball hit Chris right on her leg. I heard the ball collide with Chris' limb. It sounded painful. From the sound of it, it would leave a nasty bruise.

Chris then dropped the ball she was about to throw and stormed of the court, plonking herself on the sidelines and glared at Molly.

After a few more minutes of playing dodgeball, Molly and Peter were the only two left on their team. However, we outmatched them in numbers as we had three. Will, Tobias and much to mac surprise me.

Tobias stood at the back of the court for most of the game, avoiding the dodge balls. Tobias never tended to get that involved in sports lessons, but when he did, he was amazing. He had great control, coordination and speed. I'm not sure why he didn't try out for any teams.

I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't see a ball come my way.

"Tris, watch out!" Chris shouted to me.

I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts and looked up to see that Peter had just thrown a rather powerful ball, that was hurtling towards me. I braced myself for impact, but the ball never hit me. Instead, I saw a tall, muscular figure stand in front of me. Tobias had just saved me from a nasty encounter with a dodgeball.

Hope you enjoyed! Mwah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4**

Tris POV

Previously: " _Tris, watch out!" Chris shouted to me._

 _I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts and looked up to see that Peter had just thrown a rather powerful ball, that was hurtling towards me. I braced myself for impact, but the ball never hit me. Instead, I saw a tall, muscular figure stand in front of me._

 _Tobias had just saved me from a nasty encounter with a dodgeball._

At first, I was stunned. Tobias Eaton had just prevented a ball from hitting my square in the head. Why would he do that for me? Why wouldn't he just let the ball hit me?

Then I tried to reason with myself that maybe the only reason that he didn't want the ball to hit me was so that we still had another player on our side and could win the game eventually, but Tobias wasn't a competitive person and didn't participate to that extent unless he had to.

Tobias dropped the ball that he just caught, then walked back to where he was standing without saying a word to me.

Peter was now off the court and we had earned another player back.

I glanced at Chris, whose mouth hung open in shock. She then noticed I was looking at her and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She wore the same puzzled look that I did.

Our team won in the end. Will managed to throw a ball that hit Molly just below the waist.

After gym had finished Chris, Will and I walked to the cafeteria together.

"I'm still quite shocked about what Tobias did," Chris stated.

"He probably just wanted to get Peter out," I mused.

"Erm, no," Chris retaliated. "Did you see how he stood in front of you. It was like he was protecting you."

We entered the cafeteria and joined the queue. We all picked our food then went to go and sit at a table, which was partially filled with Tori, Marlene and Uriah. I placed my tray down by Tori, then scooted my chair back and sat down. Chris sat next to me and Will went to sit in the available seat next to Uriah.

"Hey, guys," Uriah greeted us as we sat down. "Will, you ready for your party on Friday night?"

"Yeah, course. It's gonna beat your your party by miles," Will said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Uriah answered back.

"Hey, you guys are all coming, right?" Will asked us all.

"Of course we are. Tori and I have already picked out our outfits," Marlene replied as she reached across the table from where she was sitting to high five Tori.

I continued eating my food in silence. I really didn't want to go to this party, but I'd feel really guilty if I didn't go.

"What about you, Tris," I heard someone ask.

"Sorry?" I said, looking up from my food.

"I said what about you Tris? Are you going to the party?" It was Will talking.

I averted my eyes back down to my lunch and let out a sigh. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell Will that I don't want to go? Or should I lie and then not turn up to the party on the night? I could fake that I was too sick to go.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet," I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Tris," Will whined, "I'm only ever going to turn eighteen once."

"I know, but parties really aren't my thing."

"If you don't come, Tris, I will literally come to your house and drag you to this party," Uriah threatened, pretending to be serious, although a slight smile played on his lips. "You need to be at this party. Besides, who would I embarrass with my drunk karaoke?"

I chuckled. Uriah had never been a good singer, but when Uriah, singing and alcohol were combined, it was worse than fingernails being dragged down a chalk board. It was really funny to be honest.

"Tris, Tris, Tris," Uriah started chanting along with Chris. Will, Tori and Marlene eventually joined in.

A few heads started looking over to where we were at. I hated the attention that we were getting. My cheeks started to heat up.

"Ssh, guys, people are looking." My attempt to get them to be quite failed. Instead, they became even louder.

"We won't stop until you come to the party," Chris told me, then continued chanting.

More people were now looking over to where we were sitting. I had to make them stop. They would manage to get me to this party one way or another. I could always go home if I didn't enjoy it or if I felt uncomfortable. In the end I decided to succumb to them.

"Okay, okay, okay," I told them above their chanting. They immediately stopped. "I will go."

"Yes," Uriah and Chris both said simultaneously.

"However, on one condition. I can go home if things start getting out of control or way too awkward."

"Yep, sounds great to me," Will said.

"We have to go and chose our outfits," Chris told me. Then she started going on about all the different dresses we could wear. What had I gotten myself into?

My teacher let us out of class late so when I finally gathered my stuff together and started making my way to the car park, the corridors were basically empty. I started walking towards the exit to Chris's car where Chris would be waiting for me. Tori didn't normally come home with us, she often had athletics practice. On my way to the exit, I was stopped by someone calling my name. I turned around. There stood Al.

Al, Chris and I used to be best friends. We did everything together. When we started high school, though, things changed. Al started hanging out with us less and started to befriend Peter and his two sidekicks: Drew and Molly. Al stopped the friendship with Chris and I, saying it was too 'awkward' to hang around with us and his new found 'friends.' He then asked me out since we weren't 'friends' anymore. Chris and I were outraged by this. He dumped us for his new friends then has the audacity to ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend? I mean Al was one of my best friends and now that we were no longer friends he though I would agree to be his girlfriend? It was crazy. Nowadays Al and Chris despise each other. They are both nasty to one another. I'm not to keen on Al either.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard from Peter that you've got a new boyfriend." I jumped straight into the conversation.

"Who?" I asked him confused.

"Don't play stupid, Tris. It's okay if you and Tobias have a thing going on. Peter told me the way he practically jumped in front of the ball and caught it. It was apparently very intense."

I started to become angry. As much as I'd like to, there was no way that I was going out with Tobias. We had barely spoken to each other. Even if I was it was none of Al's business. Our friendship died years ago.

"I just wanted to let you know that if ever you feel like moving on with someone else, I'm here. I mean come on, look at him. Then look at me. It's a no brainer, Tris."

"Firstly, I would never ever go out with you. I'd rather stay single, thank you very much. Secondly, Tobias and I are not dating and lastly, it really is non of your business, Al."

I then turned on my heel and started walking back outside. I could hear Al's footsteps behind me.

"Please, leave my alone, Al," I begged.

"Not until I've finished talking to you," he said.

"Go away, Al." I quickened my pace.

"Just let me finish what I was going to say." He then touched my shoulder and everything happened so quickly then.

Al's arm was immediately pulled off of me and I heard something, presumably Al, being slammed into the wall. I turned around and gasped when I saw Al, being held against the wall by Tobias.

"She said, to leaver her alone," Tobias said in such a low pitch, it was eerie.

Al nodded, looking like a frightened little boy. Tobias released him and straight away, Al went running in the opposite direction.

Tobias looked at his feet. He then turned to face me. I managed to look into those beautiful blue eyes for a few seconds before he walked past me.

"Wait," I called behind him.

Tobias instantly stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Thank you," I told him. "For this morning in games and just now. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Beatrice." His voice was emotionless. He continued walking.

Chris was right. Tobias was protecting me.

 **Hoe you enjoyed reading this chapter! The more reviews that faster Chapter 5 will be uploaded! Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Chapter 5 really hope you like it please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer - All** **characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

After Monday's events, the week passed by quickly. Nothing else happened with Four. He just went back to his normal habit. Before I knew it, Friday rolled around. The night of Will's party. After our last class, Marlene, Tori, Chris and I went over to Chris' house to get ready.

"Does this make my stomach stick out to much?" Chris asked us as she stood front of the mirror, scrutinising her body once again. I could not see why, though. She had a great figure.

I could see Marlene roll her eyes at Chris' question before she responded,"stop looking at yourself in the mirror, you look great in that dress."

Chris then shrugged and turned away from the mirror and came to where we were all sat painting our nails. I was letting mine dry. Tori had just painted them blue, which reminded me of a particular someone's eyes.

"Love your nails, hun," Chris commented, pointing at my hand.

"Thank you," I smiled at her. "Tori did them for me."

"She did a great job. Actually, Tori?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Tori responded, she was also letting her nails dry.

"Can you do my nails for me once yours have dried?"

"Of course," Tori replied.

Chris' bedroom was bigger than mine. In the centre, propped against the wall, was her double bed. Two night stands stood either side. She had her custom fitted wardrobe against the wall opposite her bed. She had her dressing table underneath her window, which was filled with a variety of makeup and nail polishes.

We sat on Chris' lilac mat as we did our nails. Her nail polish was set in the middle of the mat. We were gathered around it.

"What colour do you want me to paint your nails, Chris?" Tori asked her.

Chris stared at the numerous nail polishes, trying to decide which colour would match her dress best. In the end she picked out a dark red, which matched her the black material of her dress.

"Tris, do you still want me to do your makeup?" Chris asked me, feeling her nails to check that they'd dried.

I nodded my head. I could do my own makeup, but I never really wore it. I normally wore the basics: mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow and sometimes foundation. Chris was great at doing makeup. She was also a makeup hoarder. She literally had twenty different lipstick shades and fifteen eyeshadow palettes.

I grabbed my makeup bag and Chris went to gather some of her makeup. Then we made our way to the big mirror in the bathroom.

"Sit," Chris told me, patting on the stool that was just underneath the mirror. My back was facing the mirror and my front facing Chris. She then started to apply my makeup on my face. I could feel her blotting on some foundation and carefully trying not to smudge my eyeliner as she put a thin line on to of my eyes. After what seemed like hours, Chris told me she was 'done with her masterpiece.'

I then turned around to face the mirror. I had to admit that Chris was good. The makeup that she had put on my face, was not too caked on. It gave me quite a natural look. I had a nude lipstick along. Some light pink blush was on my cheeks. I had light brown eye shadow and some white eyeshadow on top. The eyeliner was one straight line, a little flick at the end.

"What do you think?" Chris asked me.

I examined myself for a few more minutes before replying, "you're amazing at doing other people makeup."

Chris smiled from behind me, then told me to go and get changed. I returned to her room, where Marlene and Tori were doing their makeup.

"Tris, not that you don't look pretty normally, you always do, but you look really pretty right now," Marlene complimented me.

"Thank you, Chris is just great at this kind of stuff," I told them pointing to my face. "Anyway I need to get changed."

My dress that I was wearing, I had had for a while. It was a black dress, that was knee-length. It covered my shoulder and had white stars dotted over it.

After we were all ready, we went downstairs. Chris' mum and her younger sister, Rose, were both in the kitchen. They were both baking what seemed like cookies.

"Hey, Mum, we're going to go in a minute," Chris said as she entered the kitchen. We followed behind her.

Chris' mum put down what she was doing and turned around to look at us.

"Wow, you all look amazing," she told us. "There are some cookies cooling over there that Rose and I just baked if you wold like to take them to the party. We're just baking another batch.

"Erm, I think we'll pass on that, Mum," Chris said.

"You guys look amazing, apart from Christina," Rose commented.

Chris looked quite offended, even though she knew her sister was only joking. Marlene, Tori and I tried to suppress out laughter, but it was difficult.

"You'll pay for that when I get home," Chris joke-threatened. "Anyway, we'd better get going."

"Bye, have fun backing." Chris waved to her Mum and Rose.

"Bye, Girls, don't stay out too late."

We all then filed out of the house and started walking to Will's. We weren't driving as we all wanted to drink, well I wasn't planning on drinking, but I couldn't drive, yet, so I was out of the running for being the taxi. It was only less than ten minutes walking anyway and it was Spring, so wasn't too cold.

We turned up at the party in no time. You could hear the music already from outside. The party had already started.

We entered Will's house. The interior looked very different when the lights were put on dim, people dancing and alcohol dotted around the house. As soon as we entered Uriah walked past us.

"Hey, you guys!" he exclaimed. He then spotted me. "Tris, you made it! I thought you weren't going to come!" He then put down his beer, came over to me and picked me up in a massive hug. Yep, he was definitely drunk. I could hear Marlene, Tori and Chris laughing behind me.

Once Uriah put me down he shouted at the top of his lungs, "BEST PARTY EVER!" Then started cheering. Everyone else in the house cheered along with him.

I then drew a deep breath. What had I got myself into? I really wished Tobias was there with me then.

 **A.N. Hope you liked it! Mwah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey Chapter 6 is up. Will be posting chapter 7 soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **Tris POV**

Chris and I went to go and get some drinks. Marlene had gone off with Uriah and I didn't know where Tori went. Chris grabbed a beer for themselves. I was just going to stick to soda, but Chris gave me a disapproving look.

"You can't just drink coke for the whole night, Tris," Chris scolded, taking the plastic cup out of my hand and putting it back on the drink's table.

"I was just going to start off with the soda and then move onto some alcohol," I lied.

Chris shook her head then said, "Do you really think that I'm that stupid, Tris? We both know that those aren't your intentions."

Chris then poured a bit of her beer into a new plastic cup, then added in some lemonade. She then swirled it round with her hand, before handing it to me.

"Here, have this," she told me, offering the drink to me.

I took it from her, then took a sip of it. It tasted amazing. I had never thought to mix alcohol with lemonade before. Surprising myself, I gulped down another one. I then went and poured some more lemonade into my cup, before opening a can of beer and pouring it in.

"Wow, someone enjoyed that," Chris mused.

"My god! Why didn't you introduce this to me before?" I asked her.

Chris chuckled, before grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards the centre of the party. The music was blasting out of the speakers. I could see quite a few people drunk dancing to the song that was currently playing.

"Will!" Chris shouted, trying to grab her boyfriend's attention.

After a few times of Chris shouting Will's name, he turned and spotted us instantly. He then came towards Chris with open arms. She let go of my hand and jumped into his arms, spilling a bit of her beer on the floor. They then smacked their lips together.

Once they had finished kissing, Will spotted me standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. He gestured for me to come over to where they were standing. I did so.

"Hey, Tris," he greeted. "Great to see you here."

"Yeah, cool party," I told him.

"Thank you. I hope not a lot will get broken. I told my mum I was having about ten friends over to celebrate, which is how she agreed to me having a little 'gathering,' but it seems like the whole neighbourhood has turned up."

"Oh, my parents would probably not even let me have a gathering if it involved alcohol."

My parents would literally murder me if I threw a party like this. Maybe not Mum, but definitely Dad. He doesn't even let me drink around the house. He expects all teenagers to be like Caleb: respectful, well behaved and diligent. Dad would have the shock of his life if he saw how most teenagers acted at parties.

"Hope my parents don't kill me when they get back," Will laughed, before starting to dance with Chris to a new song that started playing.

After a while of awkwardly dancing with random people, I noticed my cup was empty. I was about to go and fill it up, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was Tori.

"Hey, you enjoying the party so far?" she asked me, checking how I was. "Be honest with me."

"I'm out of my comfort zone at the moment, but it's not that bad… yet," I stated honestly.

"See, parties aren't so bad."

"I'm going to get another drink, do you want to come?" I offered her.

"I think I have enough of my drink left." She swirled her beer can around in her right hand. "But I'll be here when you get back."

I then left for the kitchen. Once I had entered the kitchen, I made my way to where the drinks were and poured myself the same drink that I had earlier. At that moment, surprisingly, I didn't feel too uncomfortable or awkward at the party. However, all of that changed as soon as I heard a familiar voice.

"Beatrice Prior," the voice called my name. "I didn't expect to see you here."

I debated in my head whether or not I should turn around and go back to Tori. I could ignore them and walk out of the kitchen. I could avoid them for the rest of the night and pretend that they didn't exist. My mind was set. I started to turn around and head back to Tori, when I heard the voice call to me again.

"Wear do you think you're going?" the voice inquired.

I drew in a deep breath and slowly turned around. I saw three faces that I didn't fancy seeing tonight. Those faces belonged to people that I didn't anticipate being at the party: Molly, Al and Peter. Peter was making his way towards me, Molly and Al trailed behind him. He then stopped a few feet in front of me.

"What do you want, Peter?" I asked him.

Peter chuckled to himself the answered, "Don't look so scared, Prior, just wondering what you are doing here. Parties aren't really your thing, are they?"

"Well for your information, Peter, I'm here to celebrate my friend's 18th. I don't recall you ever being invited, so what are you doing here?" I retaliated, smirking slightly.

Peter mumbled something unintelligibly before noticing the cup in my hand. He then snatched it from me and examined the contents for a minute.

"Ah, Prior's having her first taste of alcohol isn't that sweet?" he teased. I heard Molly laugh from behind him. Al was frozen; he didn't join in with Molly's laughter. "Molly, why don't you refill Prior's cup for her?"

Peter handed the plastic cup to Molly and as always she obeyed him. She walked over to where the drinks were. She opened a can of beer and poured in all of its contents, before heading back to Peter. Instead of passing the drink back to Peter, she came to me. I started walking backwards, but Molly caught up with me quickly.

"Where's Tobias to save you now?" Molly sneered. At first her question didn't make any sense to me, but in the events that followed soon after, I understand her enquiry.

Suddenly, Molly pretended to trip over her own two feet, sending the drink flying out of her hand and it splattered all over me. The cold liquid gave me a massive shock as it seeped through the fabric of my dress and onto my skin underneath. I looked at myself. I was soaked.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry. I'm quite clumsy at the moment." She spoke her fake apology, whilst making her way back to Peter and Al.

Peter was in hysterics. He gave Molly a high five as she walked back to them. Al, on the other hand, averted his eyes downwards. He stared at the floor, not making any eye contact at me.

I had mixed emotions at that point: anger, hatred, embarrassment, but most of all, I felt betrayed. Al was once my best friend. I would trust him everything. I would do almost anything for him, but at that moment, you would never be able to tell any of that. He knew I was out of my comfort zone coming to a party and Molly flinging a drink at me made it a thousand times worse, but he just watched the event unfold. Not once did he suggest that they left me alone. He just stood there and did nothing.

After that I longed for one thing: I wanted to go home. So I did. I quickly rushed away from the two of them and back into the room that was filled with tipsy teenagers and funding music. Tori caught a glimpse of me as I rushed through the room.

"Hey, Tris!" she called for me. "Wait where are you going?" But I didn't listen. I needed to get out of the house. I needed fresh air.

I burst through the door of Will's house, walked down his drive and started to head back home. My high heels click-clacking on the concrete of the pavement. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party. I should've stayed at home. My soaking dress clung to my skin, making me feel freezing in the night air.

It felt eerie walking back home alone at night. Once I was away from Will's house, the only sound I could hear was my high heels click-clacking on the concrete of the pavement as I walked and the occasional car whizzing past somewhere in the neighbourhood.

I started to quicken my pace, wanting to be back home as quickly as possible. My walk turned into a slight jog, my high heels preventing me from going any quicker. At one point I was tempted to take them off and walk barefoot home, but then again I could not see if any shattered glass or a dropped cigarette lay on the ground.

My mind was so focused on arriving home, that I didn't notice someone round the corner. I collided with them, which sent me stumbling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised, quickly jumping up to check if I hadn't injured the person that I just collided with.

The only source of light were the street lamps, so it made it a difficult task to see things clearly. However, my vision was enough to see that I had just bumped into Tobias.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. Mwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hey chapter 7 is up hope you like it let me know what you think.**

 **Just want to say thank you so ch to everyone that** **followed and reviewed this story!**

 **Tris POV**

Previously: _My mind was so focused on arriving home, that I didn't notice someone round the corner. I collided with them, which sent me stumbling to the floor._

" _I'm so sorry," I apologised, quickly jumping up to check if I hadn't injured the person that I just collided with._

 _The only source of light were the street lamps, so it made it a difficult task to see things clearly. However, my vision was enough to see that I had just bumped into Tobias._

I gasped when I first saw Tobias' face. He was the last person I had anticipated bumping into, especially in the middle of the night. I had never see Tobias outside of school, apart from that one time at the Hideaway. What was he doing out so late?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," I told him honestly.

Tobias didn't respond at first. He seemed quite pensive. Maybe he didn't know what to say to me, or maybe he was considering hurrying off quickly, like he always does, and pretend that we never bumped into each other late at night.

"What are you doing out so late?" he hissed. "You shouldn't be out alone at this time of night, especially on your own. It's dangerous."

Once again, Tobias was conveying the protective side of him. What I was confused about was why was he concerned for _me_?

"You didn't even come out with a coat, Beatrice! What were you thinking? It's freezing at night."

Tobias sounded a lot like Mum then: concerned about me and scolding me for for doing things that I wasn't meant to do.

He then turned his back to me as he took off his jumper. However, as he lifted off his jumper from his body, the fabric of his T-shirt lifted up also, exposing the skin on the bottom of his back. Even though it was dark, I caught a glimpse of several jagged lines like silver slithers covering his skin, pointing in different directions. Some seemed larger than the others and some took on a rather pink colour. What had happened to this poor boy?

My hand covered my mouth as soon as I saw them to suppress my gasp. I knew if Tobias heard me gasp about his exposed back, he might feel self conscious and maybe rush off per usual.

Tobias turned around, I quickly averted my eyes from his back, pretending that I didn't see his T-shirt lift up, uncovering his back. Luckily, he didn't catch me looking at his bare back. Instead Tobias did something quite unexpected: he handed me his jumper.

"Here," he said, handing me his navy blue jumper, "you'll freeze if you don't put it on. It's cold tonight."

I looked at the jumper. My frigid skin was screaming for me to take it and just put it on, but I felt extremely guilty. I was taking his jumper away from him, leaving him in just a grey T-shirt, which left his arms unprotected from the chilling night air.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're only wearing a T-shirt underneath your jumper."

"It doesn't matter, now put the jumper on before you freeze," he demanded.

I did so. Slipping the jumper over my arms and over my head, puling it down my body. Tobias' scent dominated it. His jumper obviously didn't fit me at all. It was swimming on me.

My eyes drifted to Tobias and I noticed that he was also looking at me. Our eyes locked for a minute, gazing at each other in silence. He seemed scared for some reason and what gave it away were his beautiful eyes. I was lost in those deep blue eyes. Tobias then broke eye contact with me. he looked down to the pavement.

"Where are you going now?" he questioned.

"I was actually heading home, until I nearly mowed you down. I'm so careless sometimes. I've never been gifted with the best coordination," I joked, and to my surprise I heard a sound that I thought I may never hear: Tobias chuckling. Never, in the whole of high school had I ever seen Tobias so much as smile and I managed to make him laugh!

"Well," Tobias started, pulling me out of my thoughts, "let's walk you home. I don't really want you walking home on your own in the middle of the night. It's not safe. Are you okay?"

I noticed that my mouth was slightly hung open, not only had Tobias given me his jumper, but now he had offered to walk me home! Tonight was just weird.

"Yeah, sorry, just… tired," I told him.

"Right, let's get going. I don't want to make you sick by standing around here all night."

Tobias and I started walking down the pavement. I glanced over to Tobias and noticed diminutive bumps covering both arms. Guilt washed over me yet again. If Tobias caught a cold, it would be all my fault. Why did I not bring a coat or jacket to the party?

The party, I had completely forgotten about the party. I wondered if anyone, apart from Tori had noticed that I had gone or if everyone was too hammered to even walk in a straight line. In a twisted way, I was glad that Peter and his 'gang' had showed up. If Molly wasn't so spiteful and spilled that drink all down me, I wouldn't be with Tobias then and probably still at the party awkwardly making conversation with strangers. Thanks, Molly, you really did me a favour there!

"You seem quite lost in thought," Tobias commented.

"Just thinking," I told him truthfully.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you out so late tonight?" he asked me.

"All my friends persuaded me to go to Will's 18th. It didn't end so well," I sighed, gazing over to Tobias, who had a questioning look on his face. I knew what he was wondering what had happened so I just continued "Let's just say Peter, Molly and Al turned up and it all went downhill from there."

Tobias nodded his head understandingly. We then continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, until I decided to break it with a risky question.

"If you don't mind me asking," I started, copying what he had said before, "why were you also out so late."

Tobias' shoulders tensed up slightly. Then realised a noticeable sigh.

"Sometimes I just need to get out go the house. I need some fresh air. I need to… think things through."

I couldn't help but noticed his answer. Why did Tobias need to get out of the house? Was everything alright at home? Was he unhappy there? I had seen Tobias' mum before, Evelyn. She seemed really caring and pleasant. I couldn't imagine her ever doing something that would displease Tobias. What I had noticed about Tobias, though, was that I had never seen his dad before.

After a few more streets, we finally arrived at my house. All of the lights were off and curtains drawn, indicating that Mum, Dad and Caleb were already in bed and asleep. Mum and Dad knew that I would be coming in late. Dad, surprisingly, was alright with it as long as I didn't make a big entrance or was completely off my head when I came in.

"I'll see you Monday," Tobias said.

"Are you free, tomorrow?" I blurted out, astounded with what I had just said. Of course he wouldn't be free tomorrow. He never goes out. Alcohol and late at night don't mix so well together.

I thought Tobias was going to make up an excuse, but after he had just processed my question, a light smile tugged on his lips.

"What were you thinking?" he asked me.

What was I thinking? I thought for a minute. I knew Tobias shouldn't come to my house yet. Mum would be really sociable with him and Caleb might tell the whole school about him. We couldn't meet up in public. If someone saw us we'd be the talk of the whole school, and I'd hate to give Tobias that much attention. So many people already have gossiped about him relentlessly, thinking he's a 'weird.' Then a thought crossed my mind. Chris would definitely not be there tomorrow.

"The Hideaway?" I asked quietly. I knew Chris would definitely not be there tomorrow, sometimes she nips in there on her own to take out a coffee. I'm certain that she would have a hangover tomorrow, she always does after a party, and she normally takes a day to recover. Also, no one else in our school knew about it apart from Chris and I… and Al, but he hadn't been there since we all"It's just I know that you've been there before, so you know where it is and you know the place a bit."

Tobias considered this for a bit, before coming out with his answer.

"Yes," he simply said. "I'd like to go there with you."

I suddenly felt a surge of happiness rush through me. I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Tobias Eaton, the beautiful boy that sits at the back of the class and rarely ever talks to anyone, was going to meet _me_ at the Hideaway tomorrow!

"What time?" he inquired.

"Does two sound good?"

"More than good," he smiled, which made me beam. Tobias' smile made him even more gorgeous, if that was possible. It gave him two slight dimples at the side of his mouth and his blue eyes opened wider, allowing me to once again become more lost in the sea of blue. I the realised that I was staring, so I quickly darted my eyes in the opposite direction of Tobias.

"Okay, great, see you at the hideaway tomorrow at two," I confirmed, still hypnotised by his eyes.

"Yeah, two tomorrow. Bye, Beatrice." Tobias waved at me as he started heading back up the street.

"Hey, wait, Tobias," I called from behind him.

Tobias turned around once he heard my voice. His eyes drifted to me and he wore an inquisitive look on his face, wondering why I'd just called him.

"Tris, It's Tris," I told him. It sounded too formal being called Beatrice. Mum and Dad loved the name, which is why I never corrected them when they were speaking to me. It just seemed weird for my friends to call my Beatrice.

"Okay, Tris," he spoke, putting extra emphasis on the 'Tris', which made me smile, "I'll see you tomorrow . Have a good night, Tris."

We then both went our separate ways. However, I noticed that I was still wearing Tobias' jumper. I was about to call after him, but he was too far down the street and didn't want to be shouting at this time of night. I then realised my dress had drenched the front of his jumper. I put it in the wash to eradicate the beer that it had been bathed in.

I then headed up to bed, replaying tonight's events in my head, but before I drifted off to sleep, one thought lingered in my head: What had happened to Tobias?

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tobias POV**

Beatrice Prior was beautiful. Her long, dark blonde hair perfectly framed her gorgeous face. She had captivating icy-blue eyes, which just added to her overall beauty. However, Tris, unlike most girls at my school, had a brain. Her answers in class were nearly always right and a straight 'A' student. She was intelligent, but she wasn't one to brag about it.

Tris never tended to coat her face in several layers of makeup, like most girls, or attempt to wear clothes that exposed most of her flawless skin. She was one of those girls that was very modest and she probably didn't realise how beautiful she was.

Even though I had never had a proper conversation with Tris, I could tell she was kind. She always offered me a light smile whenever we spotted each other, instead of looking away and whispering to a person nearby about how I strange I was.

I felt quite protective of Tris. She was just so fragile, so delicate and had barely any sense of self-preservation. I was a bit angry that she was so senseless to be walking the streets alone at midnight. Anything could've happened to her.

When Tris had asked me out earlier today I wasn't certain what to say. I was shocked to say the least. Why would she want to become involved with me? The rational side of me told me not to go. I couldn't have her finding out. If she did, I wouldn't know what her reaction would be. Would she pity me? Would she be scared? Would she completely avoid me if she found out? I had no idea. However, the other side of me, the senseless side that didn't think of the consequences, told different. I could still go out to the Hideaway with her without her discovering any of my secrets. I could be a normal teenager and go out for a drink with someone instead of constantly being alone. I desperately wanted to build a relationship of some sorts with Tris, so in the end I succumbed to the side which would allow me to meet up with Tris.

After making sure Tris had arrived at her house safely, I started to head back to my own. I had finished with my usual walk. I would normally go outdoors for some fresh air at night. It would help me think things over. I preferred the silence and the fact that nobody else was out. It also meant that there'd be less chance that I would bump into someone from school (Tris was the exception, though).

Tris' house wasn't too far away from mine, so it took me under half an hour to arrive back at my house.

My house was no where near as big as Tris'. It was a two-bedroomed bungalow that sat on the end of the street. It was only Mum and I at home, so we didn't need anymore than two bedrooms, and we rarely ever had guests.

Once I had opened the door to the house, I noticed that the living room lights were still on. I couldn't remember leaving them on when I left the house to go for a walk, though. I went to go and turn them off, but was shocked when I saw Mum perched on the sofa, staring blankly at a wall, holding a nearly empty mug in her hands. Mum used to never be like this. She was always bubbly and energetic with a permanent smile plastered on her face, but back then she didn't know.

"You're back later than normal," she commented, still staring blankly at the wall ahead of her.

"Just needed to clear my head of a few things," I answered. "What are you doing still up, it's…" I glanced at the clock hanging above the bookshelf, "nearly one in the morning."

She shrugged her shoulders, then looked down at the cup in her hands, swirling around the remaining liquid that was probably cold by now. I knew what she was thinking. Often she would wake up in the middle of the night, come downstairs, make herself a cup of coffee in the same striped mug and sit in the living room contemplating her decisions and blaming herself.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, her gaze shifted to me. I could see clearly now that her eyes took on a rather glassy appearance and she bit down on her lip. She had been beating herself up about it for the past few years.

I sighed then walked over to where she was sitting on the sofa and plonked myself down beside her. I then looked at her in the eyes.

"Stop apologising, please, Mum," I begged her. "You've been apologising to me since the day I permanently moved in with you and each time you've apologised I've told you over and over again it wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

"I could have stopped it, though." She then ran a hand through her hair. "I should've noticed that something was seriously wrong. I just thought that you were going through that stage that every teenager goes through. Locking themselves in their rooms for as much privacy as possible, only talking when necessary, avoiding hugs from their parents and no longer bouncing around the house all of the time full of energy and happiness."

"You did notice eventually, Mum," I told her.

"Yes, but I had to physically see it before I did. I'm a terrible mother,

," she whispered.

"No, no, you're definitely not."

Mum gave me a slight smile, before lightly touching my hand. We both stayed on the sofa for a while longer, not talking, but thinking. Mum still thought about things that were irreversible, wondering what she could've changed somewhere along the line. I thought about something different for once, though: meeting up with Tris. I was excited as I had never expected her to want to be involved with me and I wanted to get to know this gorgeous girl better. However, I was also frightened. I feared that if we did become too close with each other, she would find out my secret and I didn't want that.

A.N. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I arrived at the Hideaway fifteen minutes early. I didn't want to be late for Tobias and make a bad impression of myself. Even though my first proper conversation I had with him was the previous night, I cared about Tobias.

I decided to grab a table in the middle of the coffee shop. Surprisingly the middle tables were the only tables available. The counter was at the back, so people tended to sit there as it would be easier to order and take their drinks back to their table. The front two tables were normally occupied as well because they were next to the two arched windows, that looked out onto the narrow street.

Today was quite busy for the Hideaway: nearly all of the tables were unavailable, but they were taken by no one our age and no one that we would know.

As I waited for Tobias, I decided to check my phone, which I hadn't turned on since last night. Once it was on, I was bombarded by messages and voicemails which were all from Tori. She was concerned that I hadn't made it home safely and that I was okay. I explained to her via text about how Peter and co. showed up and how it just went downhill from there and that I needed to go home.

It didn't take long for Tori to reply to my text. She told me that she was relieved how I was okay and that after I went, the party went really wild. Apparently Chris was hammered and couldn't even walk in a straight line. I was glad I left the party when I did.

After I had put my phone away in my bag, I then noticed Tobias enter the Hideaway. He spotted me immediately and walked over to where I was sitting. He looked very handsome in his casual grey sweater and denim jeans, which reminded that I forgot his jumper t home. I slapped my hand against my head.

"Are you okay?" I heard a concerned Tobias ask once he had reached the table.

Removing my hand from my forehead I nodded then apologised to him, "I'm so sorry, I forgot your jumper at home."

Tobias pulled the chair out from underneath the table, then sat down onto it. He then shook his head and chuckled. "Is that all? I thought something terrible had happened for a minute. It's fine. You can just give it to me on Monday. I have loads of other jumpers anyway."

"Are you sure?" I confirmed.

"Positive, I'm just glad you didn't freeze to death last night. It was quite cold."

I nodded at him. I was extremely grateful towards Tobias. Not only did he lend me his jumper, but he also walked me home. I don't know many boys my age that would do that.

"Thank you, for last night. I forgot to thank you and I just remembered how kind it was for you to do all of that. You really didn't have to."

"It's really no problem, Tris," he smiled. "Now, what do you recommend to drink?"

Once Tobias and I had ordered and were seated back at the table with our cappuccinos, we just had a general conversation with each other, talking about what movies we liked and what we both had read recently. Tobias was surprisingly easy to talk to. It wasn't awkward at all with him. He was a very thoughtful and interesting person that I'd definitely love to hang out more with.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

Tobias shook his head, then drank the remainder of his cappuccino. He then set it down on the table.

"No," he answered. "It's just my mum and me at home. You have an older brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, Caleb, also know as the 'golden child.' We're only eleven months apart from each other. He was born in September, where as I was born in August."

"Why the golden child?" Tobias asked me.

"In my Dad's eyes, Caleb's perfect. Perfect grades, perfect behaviour, just overall perfect."

"You're all of that, too."

I shook my head at his compliment. Tobias was too generous.

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it," he said. "Seriously, Tris, you don't see yourself clearly."

I knew that by now I would be blushing. I could feel my cheeks become hot. I quickly averted my eyes from Tobias. I knew that it would not help my blushing if I looked at him.

"Anyway, you've been here before, haven't you?" I asked him, quickly changing the conversation without thinking about what I was saying. However, as soon as I realised what I said. It sounded like I was stalking him. Tobias raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, that made me sound like a stalker."

"It's fine," Tobias chuckled. "I know what you mean. Last week?"

"Yes, do you come here often?"

"No, I've been here twice. Once last week and the second time was today. I never knew it existed, it's quite hidden."

"I know. Chris and I come here often. We used to come with Al, but he befriended Peter and Molly and our friendship ended when that happened."

"Oh." Tobias nodded understandingly. "I never knew you, Chris and Al were all friends."

"Well, if you didn't know us before high school, you never would've guessed that."

"True," Tobias laughed.

After I had finished my drink, Tobias offered to walk me home for the second time, which I gratefully accepted. Normally I would take the bus, but if it meant spending half an hour with Tobias, I wouldn't mind sacrificing my bus journey home.

It didn't take us too long to arrive at my home. Seeing my house reminded me of Tobias' jumper that I had washed a dried and was in my room. I then realised that this would be the perfect opportunity to return Tobias' jumper.

"Wait there," I told him, before rushing into the house, saying a quick 'hello' to Mum, then bonding up the stairs and grabbing Tobias' jumper from my bedroom. I then headed back down the stairs and handed Tobias his jumper back. He thanked me, then took it from me and held it in his right arm.

"Thank you so much for today, I really enjoyed it," Tobias said.

"I enjoyed it, too. We should do this more often."

Tobias didn't answer me to begin with. Instead he just looked down at the floor, his hands tucked tightly in his pocket, lightly scuffing the top of his shoe on the floor.

I suddenly felt hurt. Did he not want to hang out with me again? But he seemed really happy inside the Hideaway? Had I said anything that offended him? Done something wrong? I then realised that my hurt expression must've shown on my face.

"No, no, Tris, I really did enjoy today and I'd absolutely love to go out with you again, it's just… I-I… I'm not someone you want to be hanging around with," he sighed. I was about to protest, but Tobias managed to speak before me. "I've got to go, thanks for today."

Tobias quickly turned on his heel and started to walk back towards his home, leaving me standing alone at the top of my drive. I was about to run after him, but I was too shocked and confused to. Would he be going back to his normal habits of not talking to anyone again? Why did he leave so abruptly and why should he be someone that I shouldn't be hanging out with? I didn't know that much about Tobias Eaton, but what I did know that he was lost. Tobias had saved me three times; it was now my time to save him.

 **Please review will update sooner and would love to know what you think! Mwah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Chapter 10 is up hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

 **I just want to give a special shout out to Charms22 for all your support at reviews! Really appreciated it all. ?ￂﾠ**

 **I would also like to say a massive thank you to all that have favourited, followed and reviewed.**

 **Tris** **POV**

Unfortunately Monday rolled around all too soon. After meeting Tobias on Saturday, I stayed in for Saturday night and just had a lazy Sunday, doing school work, listening to music and binge watching TV shows.

As normal, Chris picked up Tori and I at our houses and took us both to school in her silver Ford.

"Have you recovered from Friday? I heard you had a bit too much to drink," I told her as I opened the car door and plonked myself onto the car seat in the front.

"Tell me about," she groaned. "I spent most of Saturday morning with my head in the toilet and my head was pounding so much. I don't want to ever drink again."

I scoffed at Chris' statement. She would always say that after a night out, but whenever another party or event involving alcohol would roll around, he desire for alcohol would always change.

Chris started the engine to her car once I had shut the door and buckled up. She then sped down the road to pick up Tori.

"I can't really remember most of the night, but did you enjoy the party?" she asked me. I knew she was hoping that maybe my opinions had altered.

"Erm, I wouldn't say enjoy, but it was okay until a certain bunch of people showed up."

"What?!' Chris screeched, making me wince. "They had the nerve to show up at my boyfriend's 18th? Who do they think they are?! Did they do anything to you? I'm so sorry I wasn't there when they showed up, Tris. I really am."

"It's fine. It really is. You couldn't have helped the fact that they decided to turn up. Molly just went a little over the top. Peter asked her to refill my cup, but she sort of 'tripped,' which sent the then full cup flying into."

"Geez, Tris, I'm really sorry. If I see them today, they're in for it."

"I'm not that bothered," I lied. I didn't really want Chris causing any drama.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine," I sighed, "I am. But, I'm mostly annoyed at Al. He did nothing, Chris. He just watched. I mean, I can't believe I could ever have consider him a friend, let alone a best friend."

Once I had mentioned Al's name, I saw Chris grip her steering wheel even tighter, making her knuckles go white. When Al broke our friendship with the both of us, it was harder on Chris. She had known him since Kindergarten and they had been friends ever since them. She was fuming with him. I feel betrayed whenever Al does something offensive towards us, but I could imagine the feeling of betrayal would be much worse for Chris.

"Neither can I," she muttered under her breath "Anyway, let's not waste out time talking about him. Did you do anything interesting this weekend?"

I wouldn't be telling Chris that I met up with Tobias. She would make a massive fuss over the fact that Tobias Eaton and I went out for coffee together. If I told her, it may have ended up going around the whole school and who knew what sort of stories the year could come up with. Also, I would definitely not be telling her that I went to the Hideaway with someone else because that was our special place (she didn't even invite Will there), but seeing that Tobias had already been there before, I didn't see the harm in meeting up with him there.

"No, I had a pretty boring weekend." I was half telling the truth: I didn't do anything worth noting on Sunday.

"Sorry, we would've made plans, but you know…" she trailed off, before turning don the street that Tori lived on.

Before I knew it, we arrived at school. We were actually quite early. The first thing that came to mind was that I had homeroom and I knew I would see Tobias there.

I entered the classroom. Marlene hadn't arrived yet, in fact, I was the only person in the classroom at that moment. I had never arrived at school this early before, even Miss Matthews wasn't there here yet, she was probably still in the staff room. It was weird to see it empty. All of the desks were available. I could pick anywhere to sit, well, apart from the desk at the very back, that was occupied by the same person that always sat there.

He had a book open on his desk. He had his full attention on the book that he probably didn't notice me walk into the classroom.

"Hi," I called from across the room. He carried on reading his book, not looking up from it.

I took a deep breath. What I was about to do was risky. If people saw this, it could make it onto the front page of the school newspaper. I started to walk down the middle of the classroom, past the front row of desks, then past the middle row and finally I reached the back row. I then placed my bag by the empty desk by Tobias, then scooted the seat back and sat myself down into the chair.

As soon as I sat down Tobias cast a glance over towards me. I smiled at him, but he ignored it. Why was he acting so strange towards me? He wasn't anything like this when I met him at the Hideaway on Saturday.

A few minutes past and Tobias continued ignoring me. I could understand if I was someone else in school that he had never spoken to before, spread ridiculous rumours around the school about him and constantly talked about how strange he was, but it was me. We seemed to be friends the other day. In the end I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi, Tobias," I greeted, starting to grow impatient.

"Hello, Beatrice," he replied, still not making eye contact with me.

I was taken a back for a minute. Beatrice? He called me Beatrice once again? Did that mean he didn't want to be friends with me anymore?

"Why did you call me Beatrice?" I asked him, unable to stop myself.

"That's your name isn't it?" he replied, his eyes still on his book.

Once again, I was confounded by Tobias and his mercurial personality. He was really confusing and took a lot of figuring out. However, I knew beneath the boy that sat at the back of the class, was a very generous, thoughtful and courageous person whose secret was holding him back and showing people the real Tobias.

"The other day, though, you are calling me Tris and now you've gone back to calling me…"

"Look, Beatrice," he interrupted me. "Can we not have this conversation now.''

I was hurt by Tobias' request, but I realised that I must respect it. I decided to pick up my bag and move towards the middle row, where Marlene and I usually sat. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to arrive.

Marlene came in, spotted me straight away and came to sit down next to me. She started babbling about Will's party, but I didn't listen. I was too focused on the beautiful boy sitting in the back row alone.

 **A.N. Thank you** **for** **reading please review would love to hear your** **thoughts.**


End file.
